Seeing you like this
by open-your -eyes101
Summary: Yoh loves Anna,and Anna loves Yoh.They wont tell each other how they feel.So when fate says let there be nakedniss, how many times will they see each other naked before they snapp.RR please
1. Chapter 1

Shaman King

Seeing you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

This is my first fanfic and I hope that you all like it this is an Anna and Yoh fanfic because I fell in love with the couple the first time I saw them ha-ha

I love your body.

Chapter 1

"YOH, WAKE UP." Anna Kyouyama yelled. A beautiful blonde wearing a black dress and blue beads yelled from downstairs. This was a normal routine for them because it happened every day. Anna Kyouyama was an Itakio a special shaman who could control spirits (and more).

"YOH ASAKURA GET UP." and this Yoh Asakura was a way kawaii(means cute) brunette muscular and strong and did I mention KAWAII but Yoh Asakura is lazy he is a Shaman a special one who can see spirits and fight along side them and his spirit Amidamaru is a 600 year old samurai. Now lets continue with there story. "YOH." a spirit materialized next to the said boy "Master you I believe you should awaken before Miss Anna comes and." He was interrupted by the door sliding open and a angry figure walking in."Yoh Asakura did I not tell you to get up." Yoh moaned in reply the icy itakio took on a worried expression "Yoh are you ok" .She looked at him and felt his four head he didn't have a fever. "Yoh what did you do while I was shopping with Jun yesterday." Amidamaru sweetdropped "Well you see Miss Anna Master Yoh and his friend got drunk last night you see Ryu convinced them to." Anna frowned "Yoh you baka you got drunk how stupid can you get you baka get up get up RIGHT NOW." Yoh finally woke up "A-Anna." Yoh stood up holding his head "I have a headache." He then looked at the blushing, staring horror struck wide-eyed Itakio and at the snickering Amidimaru .He was confused before he remembered that it had been so hot that night that he took of his close to sleep after everyone left. Yoh gulped and looked down before Anna let out a horror high pitched scream that goes. ahem "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Anna... Anna no stop… screaming…my head"

"YOH ASAKURU WHY ARE YOU NAKED WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU." Yoh was getting frustrated his head was aching like crazy. "Anna SHUTUP AND GET OUT." Yoh yelled this and Anna looked surprise Yoh had never yelled at her before. She quickly got out of his room all the while mumbling "stupid baka." Yoh quickly got dressed and regretted yelling at her "ugh why did she have to see me naked huh why what did I do Kami-san what."

The rest off the day was spent in silence for Anna and Yoh until dumdum duuuuuuuuuuuuum.

Night fell.

After Yoh and Anna spent the dinner in silence they both went to there rooms. Anna began to gather stuff to take a bath. So did Yoh. Yoh only had to grab a towel though and Anna being a girl and all had to grab many things to clean herself. ( well I take a lot off stuff anyway.) After Anna gathered all her stuff she walked to her bathroom.

Yoh sighed. The bath was really relaxing in there huge tub dipping himself under the water he hid beneath all the bubbles. Witch caused him not to here the opening closing and locking of the door.

Anna smiled to her self 'Yoh you are so sweet that's why I love you so much.' she looked at the bubble bath Yoh made for her and had to smile. Slowly slipping in she relaxed and closed her eyes thinking of Yoh.

Yoh was in hell or heaven for the matter he knew what he was seeing he couldn't believe. The body of an Angel. 'Wow Anna sure is well mature' he thought looking at Anna body over and over again. Then he realized 2 things 1 was he was under water and he couldn't breath and 2 if he came up out off the water Anna would kill him. But Yoh decided and he slowly surfaced only to be met by the angels face deep in thought with her eyes closed. Yoh sighed in relief and that was a mistake.

Hey people thank you for reading. Tell me what you think in the review box thing. Tell me if you hate it,love it and so on k.Thanks o he that's freaky looking.


	2. Chapter 2

Shaman King

Seeing you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

Thanks to hannami08, lonewolf15208, Holy Girl, 

YamiandAnzu4ever, pendulumxswing, and lil.blu.clover.

My first reviews you guys are very special and thus this chapter is dedicated to you all enjoy.

Is it just me or is it you.

Chapter 2

Anna herd something sigh. She stiffened was it her or was Yoh's ki in the bathtub. She slowly opened her eyes only to be met by a smiling waving Yoh. She took a deep breath. "Anna...Dont." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH YOH YOU HENTIA GET OUT OFF THIS TUB. "Yoh sweetdropped "b-but...i-i was in here first Anna." Anna frowned "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GET OUT." SLAP "OOOWW."

Yoh stood up after dealing with Anna's supper slap. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON." Yoh walked out off the bathroom with a towel and a nice red handprint on his left cheek. Yoh grumbled something about women and steeling baths. Anna was trying to calm down. "Ok ok calm down Anna just because you saw Yoh naked, FOR THE SECOND DAMN TIME IN A ROWDOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING." Yoh was sitting on his futon resting when suddenly he herd a loud. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhh."

He quickly shot up "Anna." begin the dumb boy he is Yoh ran down the hallway to the bathroom and bust threw the door. "Anna what's wrong." Yoh looked around the room. He saw Anna standing holding a towel glaring daggers at something in the corner. Yoh closed the door so he could see what it was "Hao." Yoh was surprised to see his twin brother in the corner .He had a big fat red slap mark on him and he was sitting down smiling. "Hao what are you doing here." Yoh asked angrily "and why are you spying on Anna" Hao smiled "Hello Yoh and i wasn't spying on Anna I just herd yelling so i went to see what was happening and I saw Anna…" He was interrupted by Yoh "dadadaduda I don't want to here the rest." Yoh had his hands over his ears and his nose was starting to bleed." Hao smiled "That's funny Yoh your nose wasn't bleeding when YOU where peeking at Anna." Yoh and Anna blushed. "o so you guys weren't taking a bath together." "Shut up you baka what are you doing in my house let alone MY BATHROOM." Hao laughed. "Well i was not here to see you..." SLAP "oow" Anna was mad now "both of you get out my bathroom write now." Hao and Yoh both left the bathroom. "That's on fine women you got there Yoh hehe." Yoh glared at him. "Don't you ever go peeping on my Ana again Hao." Hao smiled "Your Anna Yoh I never new you felt that way hehe." Yoh blushed "shut up Hao i love Anna and i won't have you looking on her while she's naked alright." "O but its ok for you. "Duh stupid I am her fiancée." Hao smiled "Yoh you know where brothers write." "Yeah." Hao smiled again (he smiles to much) "and you know when a brothers in need you always help him out ."

"Yeaaaaaaaah." "So i was wandering if you'd whisper." Yoh gulped "H-Hao you know i would but Anna she well doesn't like you very much." "Please Yoh hi have no where else." (Huh Hao begging no way) Yoh sighed "alright ill talk to her."

That Night at dinner:

"Hell No." Yoh sweetdropped "but Anna he's my brother and he has no where else to go please Anna please."

"Yoh no i don't care if he was your dog there's no way in hell Hao is staying here."

"Anna pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesseeee."

"hmmmmmm" Yoh got a spark of hope in him. "No"

It died. He fell to the floor crying anime style. "Anna"

"Yoh if he stays here then i am going to have to tell you both what to do and that's not worth my energy."

"But you don't even do any work."

"What did you say?"

"Anna pleases." Yoh latched on to her burying his face into her stomach and rapping his arms around her waist.  
"Affa pwese i do fall alf fhe work." (Anna please ill do all the work.) His face berried in her stomach .Anna was blushing madly "Yoh if he stays you BOTH will do extra chores and .You will do more training." Yoh gulped but looked up. "Alright Anna." Anna sighed "alright he can stay". Yoh jumped up "yayy thanks" Anna he gave her a peck on the cheek and ran of yelling "Hao hey you can stay you freak."

Anna was in shock as she felt her warm cheeks she slowly smiled "o Yoh." then she looked at the table. "HEY COME DO THESE DISHES." and she walked back happy to her room thinking of her sweet Yoh.

Hurray chapter 2 hehe please review people cause i like those things. Yes i know my sorry is perverted but cute. I hope you like it sorry if you think Hao ruined it but he's HOT so i had to add him hehe thanks again bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Shaman King

Seeing you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

Thank you to notnow, and Chibi Blue Angel and Her Yami for the reviews i really appreciate it thanks a hole lot you guys and now (drum roll please) chapter 3.

Oranges

Chapter 3

Anna sat on her futon she wasn't really asleep she was just getting ready for the day ahead. Taking a deep breath she was about to get up when she heard her door slide open. some one has just entered her room she decides to pretend that she was still asleep. "Shhh Hao you might wake her." she heard a low growl. "Shut up YOH you're the one talking."Yoh rolled his eyes then his gaze set on Anna "wow she sure is pretty." Anna rolled to the other side so they wouldn't see her blush. "Yeah she hot." she only rolled her eyes at Hao compliment. "Ok at the count of three 1, 2, 3" "_ANNA"_ they both yelled at the top of there lungs. Even though Anna wasn't sleeping she still jumped pretty high up in the air screaming "eeeeeee." Yoh and Hao where rolling on the floor laughing like crazy until Yoh stopped and looked at the floor. Slowly a clearish liquid spilled onto it from his pants Hao started laughing even harder when he realized that Yoh had just pea in his pants.Yoh only blushed. "_YOH ASAKURA I KNOW YOU JUST DID NOT PEA ON MY_ FLOOR." (A/N i know that's childish but its pretty funny write hehe) "A-Anna im so sorry." but it was to late 3 loud slaps could be heard and Hao left Anna's room chuckling and a slap mark on his left cheek and Yoh with wet pants and to slap marks on both cheeks that where slightly purple from the harder force and crying anime style. Anna was staring at the wet spot in her room and she decided something "i cant sleep in here any more" she closed the door and walked out now fully dressed.

At breakfast (Hao cooked) everyone was eating silently until Anna put down her chopsticks and looked up. "ahem i have an announcement to make due to the nasty felling left in my room by SOMEONE i have decide that Yoh im moving in to your room." Yoh dropped his chopsticks "w-what." Anna slightly smiled at him. "You herd me Yoh." Yoh frowned "no" Anna looked up at him "excuse me." Yoh jumped up "no, no no no no no" Yoh ran away to his room screeching no like a little girl who was getting her lollypop tookin away.

Yoh ran to his room "no she-she cant she-she will find them and if she does ill will never see them again." he ran to his futon and flipped it over raveling a hidden door him and Amidamaru had made. "Master Yoh what are you doing" "she's coming after them we gotta smuggle them out of here." Amidamaru nodded "right." Yoh threw the hidden door, door open (what) to revile millions of millions of…of…ORANGES. Yes people we know Yoh loves the fruit but who'd thought heed be a dumdum orange smuggler. Yoh picked up one of his precious and petted it "don't worry i wont let Anna take you away never." and speaking of the devil "YOH." Yoh gasped and threw himself over the hidden door as Anna burst into his room "Yoh who are you talking to and what are you hiding." Yoh who was sprawled over the cupboard like an ex just squeaked (like this people X hehe) "Yoh stand up." Yoh shook his head. "No Anna pleases." "HAO" Yoh was confused as to why she had called him. "Yeah Anna." Anna smiled evilly at Yoh. "Pick him up." Hao looked at Yoh and shrugged his shoulders as he began to pry Yoh of the door thing. "no Hao no stop please don't do it no damnit nooo." while Hao held Yoh back Anna went over to the cupboard and opened it Yoh screamed like a little girl as he tried getting to his oranges "this Yoh THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN SMUGGLING IN HERE." She threw the orange at him "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO EAT THESE DUMB THINGS THEY MAKE YOU PHSYCO YOH." Yoh was in tears almost as he watches Anna kick his oranges "Anna please stop hurting them please I'll do anything." Anna frowned "Hao,burn them." "My plesure."Yoh screamed as his oranges went up in flames when Hao was done with his moment Yoh ran to the burnt piece left and cried how a real man cries for his oranges. Anna grabbed Yoh ear "go and train" Yoh stood up and puffed up his chest sucking it up.

"Yes Anna dear." He walked out trying not to cry. Anna sighed "Yoh your so helpless but that's why i lo…" Anna realized that Hao was still in the room and blushed "what are you looking at." slap "ow"Hao yelled "Go wash the dishes."

Hehe i hope you like that chapter. Anou poor Yoh but don't worry he wont hold grudges and just restock hehe But Hao moment of physic moments are coming up so stay put and tell me what you thought again cause i rite my story for my reviews and yes i know it was a bit stupid but it was cool hehe see yawl.. (AnnaXYoh foreverrrrrr.) hehe ok im going now bye bye bye bye bey ok ok bye for real ALRIGHT.


	4. Chapter 4

Shaman King

Seeing you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

Thanx people for reading and reviewing and because i felt like it i decide to do 2 chapters in a day hehe enjoy.

Chapter 4

Im over oranges.

Yoh didn't look talk or even go near anyone that day who could he turn to in his mind Anna was the evil iceqeen killing of all oranges and Hao was her evil good-looking minion. The next morning he sat up on the couch and said "i am so over oranges." but he knew that he couldn't stop loving oranges he couldn't stop loving Anna and Hao _IS A ORANGE KILLER. _Yoh just let it go and by midafternoon he was realizing naked in his room even though it was Anna's room she went shopping and would be home till later so Yoh in all his naked glory danced around his room lessening to his music on his favorite orange headphones.

Anna walked into her house quietly "Yoh im home." she called out but when no one answered he figured he went out or something. She was home a little early cause her feet got real tired .walking up into her room she frowned when she heard weird sounds coming from here room that went pow pow powpow ppppppowpow (that's Yoh) Anna slid open her door and regret it when she saw Yoh waving his hands singing butt naked she dropped her bags and did the only thing she could she took a deep breath "Anna?" and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH." she ran down the hallway bumping into Hao "Anna why are you screaming." she frowned "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY AM I SCREEMING YOH IS DANCING NAKED IN MY ROOM." Yoh frowned and step out into the hallway (Hao looked away) "ew Yoh put some damn clothes on." Yoh growled "NO ANNA NO ITS MY ROOM AND YOU KILLED ALL MY ORANGES TO GET IT AND YOU HAO SHUTUP YOU YOU JERK." Yoh who was now running to the bathroom crying like a true man does about his oranges. Hao looked at Anna .Anna looked at Hao "he's still not over that huh." Anna just shook her head.

Anou sorry for the shortness but the next chapter will be long i promise. byebye.Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Shaman King

Seeing you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

Thanx to all my reviewers and yes Yoh is a baby and Hao is a Hot idiot but things will turn around don't worry. anyway on to chapter5. Yippee

Chapter 5

Do you love me or oranges.

Anna went over to the bathroom and new that the sniffling sounds she was hearing where Yoh trying to suck it up.

Anna sighed what she was about to do was extremely hard for her. She was going to apologizes to the stupid baka "Y-Yoh i ma sorry i had Hao kill you oranges i didn't mean to hurt you but you know there not healthy for you ,you eat to much of those things Yoh." Yoh did some sniffling and mumbling but did not reply." Besides Yoh who do you like more me or oranges." Yoh had to think i tiny bit but decided on the best "sniff, sniff you." he said in a real babyish tone. Anna smiled "good boy now come on out of there." Yoh walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Thank you Anna." Anna smiled at him "your welcome Yoh." Anna began wiping the loose (fake) tears from his face Yoh pressed his hand against Anna's "You are a lot softer than oranges, that's for sure." Anna blushed as Yoh put on a i-know-im-cute smile. "t-thank you Yoh." Yoh smiled again "now im going to go make dinner you go take a bath." Anna nodded her head and left to go take a bath but stopped in her tracks. Yoh noticed this and turned around to. "What's wrong Anna." she turned around and Yoh saw pure rage in her eyes .Anna walked over to Yoh and slapped so hard he fell down. "One: don't ever dance naked any ware again. Two: don't dare tell me what to do and three: stop being do damn cute all the time." Yoh sat there on his caboose (hehe) holding his cheek watching her walk away until he started making his way downstairs "uehehehe she thinks im cute." Hao saw all this and devised an evil plan.

Later on Yoh was down stairs cooking and Anna had just started her bath. When you look at Yoh the first thing you noticed was that one he had a sleazy smile on his face and two his headphones where missing why you ask well this is all apart of Hao's evil scheme.

Hao sat in the room with millions of imaginary Hao clones around him "ok gentlemen here's the plan (imagine the James Bon theme threw all these hehe) Step one Trick and orange head phones. I Hao the handsome-smart one will tell Yoh that Anna would like to use his headphones and tell Anna, Yoh want's her to relax and listen to his headphones hehe." Hao laughed along with his fake minions. "Status report." A nerdy looking yet still hot Hao fake-clone walks up. "Faze one complete." Hao rubbed his hands together perfect now phase to is ago."

Hao walked out of the room and down to where the bathroom was. he herd Anna humming to the music and smiled. You now see Hao walk out of the bathroom with no slap marks but a small bundle.

Hao then walks into his room and his imagine handsome minion's reaper "ok gentlemen phase tow completed." one of the stupid yet handsome minions raised his hands and was called on. "Yes handsome yet stupid minion." The minion smile "uu what was that phase again." Hao sighed "phase two was take Anna's clothes while she listening to music with her eyes closed phase you numskull." the dumb Hao smiled "o" Hao just rolled his eyes and continued "now for phase three i the handsome Hao will run down stairs and tell Hao that Anna is trying to commit suicide because he fells horrible about the oranges and then phase 5 witch is push Yoh into the bathroom and lock the door from the outside." all of Hao's handsome imaginary minions laughed. "Now on to phase three then five." The geeky Hao raised his hand. "Yes geeky Hao." he fixed his glasses "if my coalitions are correct then i believe sir that you skipped phase four ." original Hao glared at him "SHUT UP." all the minions disappeared into Hao's handsome yet stupid head "now phase three and five i mean four are ago."hehe

If you want Hao's fazes to continue then you have to review hehe tell me what you thought .Sorry if your confused this might be something only my stupid brain can register uhehehe. Have a good summer to all you people i only have one day of school left yippee i cant wait to type non stop (sweetdropps) im such a nerd anyway bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Shaman King

Seeing you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

Thanx to my reviewers. today was my last day of school hehe get ready for none stop writing from me openyoureyes-chan ugh that's a moth full.hehe and don't worry anyone this story will be done and i wont forget it.

Chapter 6

Hao you jerk!

So where was i… o yes Hao's plans? Okay Hao cleared his throat at the top of the stairs "la la la lal la la la. Okay im ready." Taking a deep breath Hao put on his best sad face and ran down the stairs. "Yoh Yoh YOh." Hao ran down the stairs screaming like a mad man causing Yoh to drop his spoon. "What Hao what's wrong?" Yoh looked at Hao sad scary looking face and took a step back. "I-Its Anna she string to commit suicide i herd her from the bathroom." Yoh eyes grew wide with shock "What Anna…No" Yoh ran upstairs with Hao write behind him.

'_Anna what no why it can't be the oranges it has to be that i didn't tell her that i-i love her'_

Yoh finally got to the bathroom and burst threw the door. "Anna No…Anna." Yoh saw Anna with a shocked look on her face staring at them .She was just washing her hair. Yoh slowly backed away but then he herd a _click _sound witch meant the door was locked. Yoh began pulling and then banging and then yelping "H-Hao open the door…HAO YOU JERK OPEN THIS DOOR…_BANG BANG BANG _HAO YOU FRIKIN MANIAC OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I…" Anna interrupted him. "Its no use Yoh…hand me my clothes." Anna was hiding behind the shower Curtin. Yoh looked around for her clothes then a towel but found neither "u Anna your clothes aren't in here." Anna looked at him. "Don't be foolish Yoh my clothes are write…wait where are my clothes." Forgetting herself Anna stepped from the curtain and began searching for her clothes. Yoh the pervert was watching her every move unlike a true genteel men.

'_Wow what a body…Anna had things i never new she had…luau she's so HOTT!'_

Anna forgot her situation and looked at Yoh to find him drooling at her. Frowning she walked over him and slapped him. "Stop drooling stop staring at me and give me your shirt." Yoh was startled a little by the slap but more by her request he looked at Anna's FACE. Her face was a darker red then he'd ever seen it and most likely his was to. Yoh slowly took of his shirt and gave it to Anna. "Now, turn around." Yoh turned around before taking another look at her.

'_wow Yoh has such a nice body…He's so cute and sweet and perverted…HEY WHY'S HE IN HERE ANYWAY'_

Yoh herd Anna growl 'y-you done yet Anna" Anna who was still a mad replied "yes." Yoh turned around to find Anna in the white t-shirt he was wants wherein. "You're so Hott Anna." Anna slapped him "What are you doing in here."

Yoh sighed he needs to learn to keep his mouth in check. "Look im sorry Anna, Hao said that you where trying to commit suicide because of the whole orange thing and i wanted to stop you…" Anna interrupted (again) "Yoh that's dumb why would i give my life for your dumb oranges you gullible moron and besides what do you care about my life anyway." Yoh was in a little shock (these people are in shock to much) "A-Anna i care about you you're my fiancée." Anna rolled her eyes "Yeah so like you really want to be my fiancée Yoh don't fool yoursel…" Yoh interrupted Anna with a kiss…on the lips. "Y-Yoh you." He put a finger to her lips "Anna listen i don't know where you got that crap from but i care so much about you, everyday i love waking up to your calls and your voice im in heaven when im around you Anna i love you Anna i love you so much…" Anna was staring at Yoh, just staring "Yoh you…you love me." Yoh nodded his head. Suddenly Anna threw herself into Yoh rapping her arms around his neck and looking him straight in the eye "Yoh i love you to so much." and they kissed again and again they where so busy they didn't here the door unlock.

The next morning Anna woke up in Yoh's bed. She turned around to find Yoh smiling at her. "Good morning anata." Anna blushed even AFTER last night "g-good morning Yoh."

Anna and Yoh walked downstairs hand in hand to see Hao sitting down eating "So…what did you guys do last night."

Anna and Yoh smiled at each other "nothing we haven't done before." Hao spit out his food "What you guys did…" He was interrupted by Anna's famous slap "that's for tricking my Yoh." Hao's eyebrows rose "Your Yoh huh." Anna smiled "Yes Hao…my Yoh now and forever more.

END

I hope you guys liked it even though you guys missed the action hehe there wasn't any. i think, but anyway i suck at endings so just add your own if you didn't like mine BUT DON'T FLAME IT DAMNIT i think that flames are disrespectful and rude but sometimes fun but whatever hehe Thanx for reading i love you all goodnight.


End file.
